


what she deserves

by potsticker1234



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula is a good Aunt, Bending (Avatar), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fire Nation Royal Family, Post-Canon, Protective Azula (Avatar), fire nation siblings kicking ass, good dad zuko, not comic compliant, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potsticker1234/pseuds/potsticker1234
Summary: The young Crown Princess Izumi is kidnapped and Azula must put her own personal problems aside to get her back.(Old ghosts die hard.)
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	what she deserves

A little girl screamed in the night for her mother and father. Bandits dressed in black swiped her from her bed and slipped through the window before she could get another scream in.

Azula was first to wake, in truth she hadn’t gone to sleep that night, tossing and turning thinking about the bad times that weren’t so long ago. The scream, however, forced her out of her thoughts and into the hallway. Dressed in her night clothes, Azula dashed to Izumi’s room. She heard clattering a few rooms down and knew that Zuko and Mai would be by her side in moments.

She kicked the door down and lit the main lamp. The room seemed untouched, except her niece was not sleeping peacefully and the curtains were swaying in the wind.

Zuko broke through the doorway, “What happened, where is she?” Mai trailed in behind him.

“Daddy!” All three of their heads turned to the window and to their utter horror, Izumi was being dragged off by a group of thugs towards the courtyard.

Without hesitation, Azula leapt out the window, her feet making contact with the solid stone ground as she unleashed a flurry of flaming hot jabs and kicks at the assailants. Each blast was blocked by swinging shields of earth.

Something about their maneuvers seemed off to Azula, they were too organized for a group of bounty hunters, yet moved too unpredictably for a trained militia. 

Zuko and Mai had caught up with them as the palace guards surrounded the kidnappers. 

“Hand her over and you might get to leave here alive,” Zuko snarled.

The ground beneath them groaned and swallowed the group of kidnappers whole. Zuko channeled the power of a thousand suns and slammed his fist into the ground, but no amount of fire was going to move the earth.

An emergency meeting was held in the throne room on behalf of the lost Princess.

“Captain, I want every guard you can spare looking for my daughter! You will search the Fire Nation until there is nowhere else to look! Am I understood?” Zuko was practically seething fire from his ears as he commanded the formation of a search party.

The heads of security bowed to their Firelord and swiftly left the throne room not wanting to stick around as the flames around the throne grew hotter with every minute passing. Once he was alone in the room, save for his sister, he swiped all of the maps and papers off the war room table. Anguished screams filled the chamber and he made no attempt to stop his rampage until Azula put a hand on his arm.

“You’re wasting your time.”

He looked at her with wide eyes, “Damn it, Azula, they took my baby! I’m only angry it took this long to notice something was wrong.” He fell to the ground on his knees, the volume much quieter than before, “Izumi… She’s gone.”

Azula knelt down, she recognized the fear seeping into his voice, his mind was thinking of all the horrible things that might be happening to his precious daughter; she must be so scared right now.

She softened her tone to meet his, “I meant, you’re wasting your time with such a large search party. There is nothing more conspicuous than an army marching through the land, you’ll scare those bastards further away into hiding.”

Zuko lifted his head, “What do you have in mind?” He had to admit that he was never one for plans and had greatly benefitted from his sister’s tactical genius over the years.

Pulling up one of the maps from the ground, Azula proposed a smaller search group that would not garner the attention of the kidnappers. Making them feel safe was the key to cornering them.

The steam had finally left Zuko’s ears and he was thinking clearly again, “This might work. Why don’t you go search Izumi’s room for any careless clues they might have left?”

Azula nodded, “Get some rest, Zuko, I can handle it. I’ll tell you when I’ve found something.”

His eyes were glossy, but he knew there was no one better for the job, “Thank you, Azula.”

Izumi’s room had been virtually untouched, but Azula knew there was always an exception to the rule. She started at the window, there were scratch marks and rope fibers on the edge. Under a closer examination, the rope proved to be nothing special, but the indentation on the window sill caught her eye. The hole was thin and deep with an identical hole spaced a hand width apart unlike the single pointed rope darts of the Fire Nation. 

No, she had only seen this type of hook in the Earth Kingdom. But the earthbending could have given that away, she needed more clues. 

Azula wracked her mind and replayed the events in her head. If only Izumi’s room was not so far away from hers, maybe if she used one of the secret passages she could have gotten there sooner. A wave of revelation swept over her, she was looking in all the wrong places. The palace and grounds were littered with secret passages that led in and out of the royal city. Whether the bandits knew of their existence or not, Azula was sure they were still navigating the tunnels under her feet.  
She had not been this far down under the city since the assault during the eclipse. If not for the circumstances, she might have laughed at the memory of wasting the Avatar’s time while she was defenseless. She remembered stumping Toph’s lie detecting skills and so desperately wished she was here to move the layers of rock standing between her and her niece. 

As if the universe was reading her thoughts, footsteps rang through the corridor. She moved as fast as she could while keeping her own volume to a minimum.

When she was positive they were around the very next corner, she engulfed her hand in blue flames and sent a torrent sailing over their heads as a warning, “Next time I won’t miss.”

Through the dim of her flames she saw pure terror in their eyes, and damn did it feel good to be in charge again.

“Please, we don’t have her I swear!” one of the frightened bandits stumbled backwards into another.

Her fire was only growing hotter as she approached them, and telling from the way they recoiled, none of them were benders. The man continued grovelling, “He… he knew you’d be smart enough to search the tunnels so he planted us here to distract you!”

His heart was in his throat as Azula had him pushed up against the wall with one hand and a thin blade of fire a hair’s width away from his neck but even then, the heat still scorched him.

The man’s voice was several registers higher, “Don’t kill me, I’ll tell you who sent us!”

Her grip slackened and she removed the heat from his neck, perhaps things didn’t have to get dirty after all. But when the name came pouring out of his mouth, it hit her square in the chest.

From behind bars, Ozai had ordered the kidnapping of his own granddaughter.

Zuko slammed his hand down on the desk, “What is wrong with him? I thought he had given up on this grand notion of regaining the throne, now he goes and steals my child?”

Knowing that exchanging one member of the royal family for another was not going to be as easy as it seemed, everyone has an ulterior motive, enraged Azula. She had always been better at controlling her emotions than her brother, but this was not one of those times. She was positively furious and quaking with righteous anger. Was it not enough to terrorize his own children? It felt incredibly on key for him to extend the treatment to the next generation.

“I don’t think he’d hurt her at least,” Zuko sighed, “He’s taken her to get to me, I’m sure of it.”

“In that you may be right, but have you considered he didn’t hesitate to burn half your face off, why would he not give his granddaughter, much less _your_ daughter, the same treatment.”

A shadow crossed Zuko’s face, “I can’t think about that right now. We just have to get her back.”

Together, they assembled as much knowledge as they could about any earthbenders that might somehow be loyal to Ozai and saw Zuko as the usurper Prince.

For days they waited for intel and any witness reports to come back, Azula thought this to be the most agonizing waiting period of her life. 

Fortunately, Ty Lee was there to comfort her through the sleepless nights as she sat over her desk either devising a plan or waiting for a new piece of information. She rubbed at her temples, her eyes were going weary from reading over a list of suspects. As much as she wanted to shoot the bandits in the tunnels full of lightning, she instead took them in for questioning. None of them seemed to be in the inner circle and their knowledge was useless. She grit her teeth at the situation.

“You need to rest, Azula,” Ty Lee hunched over the desk next to her and held her worrisome face, “When was the last time you slept?”

“That’s not important right now,” Azula squirmed under her gaze. As much as she appreciated Ty Lee’s concern, it felt all too much like being handled like a child. 

Her wife tugged at her hand, “You’ll find her, I know you will. But right now you need sleep.”

Resigning to her wishes and the numbness in her own limbs, Azula let Ty Lee drag her up from her seat and into the bedroom. 

Ty Lee kissed her goodnight and cuddled up into her side, “She’s lucky you know, to have an aunt and a family that’s willing to move heaven and earth for her.”

“It’s what she deserves,” Azula paused, staring up at the ceiling, “it’s what Zuko and I never had.”

An uncomfortable knot welled up in Ty Lee’s chest, she knew Azula’s words were true, and she could do nothing except hold her closer hoping that it would help her sleep through the night.

A messenger hawk zeroed in on the Firelord. Attached to its back was a hastily written note with the enclosed location of his daughter. Just as he was about to summon the cavalry, he noticed the words written on the back: “Azula is to come alone if you want to see your daughter again.”

He found Azula in her office pouring over more intel and shoved the note in her hands, “This man makes me sick! First Izumi, and now you? No way is he going to get both of you.”

Azula glared at the paper, “I’ll go, Zuko.”

“No, you can’t! I won’t let it happen.”

“I’ll be fine, whatever lousy henchmen father has working for him won’t be a problem,” Zuko opened his mouth in protest but let her go on, “Of course if anything goes wrong, you will be stationed with a small team of guards at a rendezvous point.”

It was times like these that made Zuko grateful to have his sister on his side, and he trusted no one else to execute this plan.

The sun was setting as Azula, dressed in a dark cloak, approached an abandoned iron factory on the northside of the island. A figure clad in black eyed her wearily from the doorway. She removed the hood from her head and slowly raised her hands in the air, “I’ve come alone. You will take me to see my niece.” 

The man motioned for her to come closer and used his earthbending to bind her hands behind her back. She willed herself to stay calm as they entered into the main room covered in a heavy layer of coal with large crucibles hanging overhead. Her eyes scanned the room for any sign of Izumi.

“Welcome, Princess Azula,” an unmistakably Fire Nation woman strolled out of the shadows, holding herself much more properly than the lowlife who had restrained her, “I apologize for the crude accommodations, it was either this or a cave.”

The woman leaned against the edge of one of the iron moulds and gestured at the earthbender to push her down onto her knees.

“Seeing as you never bothered to visit your dear old dad in prison, you probably don’t recognize me.”

Azula searched the woman’s face for any traces of familiarity.

“My name is Kira, lieutenant guard of Capital City Prison, you know, the place your traitorous brother locked up the Firelord?”

If Azula was being honest with herself, she had no intentions to ever visit that man in prison or think about him again, “Charmed, now spit it out, what do you want?”

“He’s gotten over his hatred for Zuko, believe it or not. But you, Princess Azula, oh he’s got a bone to pick with you,” Kira spoke with venom in her voice, “You were supposed to be his right hand, his sword of vengeance after he was imprisoned. And what did you do instead? You let your brother poison you and you got soft.”

Azula looked her in the eye as to not relay any emotions, “And what does he expect me to do about it?”

“Why, you’re going to free him from prison of course!”

“While I’d really love to relive family drama, it seems like you’ve got more access to him than I do, Kiro,” even without the upper hand, Azula knew how to pick apart her enemies.

Kira glowered down at her, “Sadly I don’t have that kind of influence, and besides, if you want to see that little royal brat again, you’ll do exactly what he wants.”

A shiny object flashed up on the railway, Izumi was being held at knife point. Azula felt a tidal wave of anger rush over her when she noticed the poor girl was gagged. Oh how badly she wanted to burn them to a crisp for so much as laying a finger on Izumi’s head.

Another bandit entered through a side door dragging one of Zuko’s guards with him.

Azula cursed herself for even trusting someone outside of the family to handle this operation.

“Seems like you’ve broken your deal, Princess. And to think that I was going to let you leave here in one piece!” Kira snapped her fingers and a heavy rock-covered fist descended on Azula’s skull.

Zuko found her on the factory floor laying in a pool of her own blood. He cried out for her, fearing the worst. She reacted to his touch as he chipped away at the earth binding her hands, “Azula, are you alright? We were waiting for so long.”

Hazy but determined, she flexed her hands once they were free, “They knew I was being followed,” she grabbed his arm for support, “They want to trade her for dad’s freedom.”

Days went by without any word from the kidnappers. It seemed as though they were waiting for Azula and Zuko to make the next move. Both agreed that freeing their father for Izumi was not as simple as it sounded and arresting Kira was the fastest way to never see Izumi again. 

“Let me see it,” Ty Lee moved for the bandage wrapped around Azula’s forehead.

She tried to shrug her off, “I’m fine, really.”  
The scowl on her face said otherwise. She surrendered to Ty Lee’s insistence and let her change the wound dressings. 

Ty Lee remembered seeing the trail of blood staining Azula’s pale skin, she feared she had broken something. 

The healing process seemed to be as slow as their progress on recovering the Crown Princess though. She massaged an ointment into her temple and tied it off with a clean bandage. Azula had faced much more dangerous situations than this, yet she always managed to walk away relatively unharmed and the sight of her own blood made Ty Lee sick to her stomach.

Huddled there on the bed, Azula seemed so small and fragile. She spoke in an even smaller voice, “Do you think I should do it?”

Clarifying, Azula went on, “Do you think I should go visit my father and see what he’s really after?”

“If you think it will get you closer to bringing Izumi home, then I would consider it. But, Azula, please also consider your own safety.” 

She hated and loved when Ty Lee was the senseful one, but she was never one to think clearly when it came to handling her father.

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, she hadn’t felt so alone in years. She knew that she had to do this by herself since the kidnappers had proven smart enough by watching her moves. However, she also knew that she wasn’t strong enough to face her father again. It all felt so real, so heavy, she wanted to cry. 

She hated crying, she hated the way it made her feel so weak, she hated how often she would wake up from nightmares drenched in sweat with tears streaming down her face. But Ty Lee was always there for her and held her through those dark moments.

And she held her now as the stress and the weight of the world finally got to her.

The corridor was dark and dingy and Azula exhaled at the entrance of her father’s prison wing. She and Zuko had agreed that she must be the one to speak with him, the less people involved the better. 

Every step felt like trudging waist deep through mud. Her instincts were screaming at her to turn around and run, but she pushed her nerves down. When she finally laid eyes on him for the first time in years, she was comforted to see that he only looked like a fraction of the man he used to be. Spending years without firebending had caused his muscles to atrophy and his once dark hair was now peppered with streaks of grey. Simply put, he looked rough.

Azula would have been lying if she said it didn’t feel good to see him like this.

Ozai spat, “So you’ve finally decided to visit your dear old father.”

“Don’t even bother with the small talk, what do you want and where is my niece?”

“You were supposed to be my successor, and now you’ve thrown it all away!”

Azula glowered at the man behind the bars as he launched into a verbal assault. It was all too much for her to hear; he dragged on about how her betrayal was worse than Zuko’s and about how they could have ruled the world together and how much she disappointed him for not coming back to break him out of this jail cell.

So it had come down to this, she was a disappointment to both of her parents after all. Despite all the neglect and abuse Ozai had put her through, a little part of her wished to please him, to make him proud again. And if she thought through it hard enough, she could’ve. She could’ve released him right there on the spot and helped him get revenge on everyone who had ever done them—no, him—wrong. 

The thought died in her throat. She narrowed her eyes and tried one last time, “Where is Izumi?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve instructed my loyalists to keep her safe in a very secluded location,” a wicked grin flashed across his face, “I know you’re not stupid enough to go through with an exchange, so I have another piece of information you might want to hear about first.”

Her silence was met with the second most terrible news she had heard that month.

“Set me free and you will get your precious niece back as well as the location of your mother.”

Multiple targets burst into flames, one after another, as skilled hands shot deadly fireballs at them. Whenever Azula was stressed, and frankly when was she not, she would ask Ty Lee to accompany her in the courtyard. They had developed a system where Ty Lee would use her high kicks to send clay disks into the air at various positions and velocities for Azula to shoot down.

The firebender shot through three in a row with a single fire bolt when Ty Lee’s curiosity got the better of her, “You’ve been back for hours now and I am just dying to hear about what happened.”

Pausing for a water break, Azula sat down with her in the shade and recited to her Ozai’s exact words. Ty Lee watched the muscles in Azula’s jaw clench every time she said the words “father” and “mother.” For her, this extra deal seemed like a waste of time, but she knew that Zuko would jump at the chance to get both Izumi and Ursa back in his life. 

Ty Lee chanced a risky reply when Azula asked her opinion on this whole mess, “I… I think you should do it. He’s not much of a threat anymore without his bending, you get Izumi back home safely, and hey,” she tapped Azula’s bicep, “She might even have a grandmother to grow up with.”

She instantly regretted her words as every inch of Azula’s body froze, apparently joking was not the right move.

“Great, just what I wanted, to be replaced.”

“It’s not like that and you know it! Izumi could never replace her Aunty ‘Zula,” Ty Lee felt emboldened, “Now, you’re being rather irrational letting your feelings for your mother come before the safety of your own niece!”

Her golden eyes were dangerously focused on Ty Lee and it took everything in her to continue on with her sentence, “You don’t even know if Ursa’s in the Fire Nation or if she’d ever want anything to do with this damn palace again!” 

Ty Lee was boiling under Azula’s gaze, but it had to be said.

And just when she thought she had ruined the entire conversation and both their moods, Azula caught her by surprise, “You’re right.”

In that moment, she swears she could have passed out at Azula’s admission of fault.

“There’s no need for my personal grievances with my parents to come in the way of Izumi’s safety.”

A dopey grin spread across Ty Lee’s face, “I love it when you tell me I’m right.”

Azula closed the distance and kissed her softly, “I love it too.”

The next message from Kira came from a servant boy who heard it from a friend who heard it in the market who heard it at the harbor; Azula made a mental note to tighten up the security around the royal city.

Zuko and Azula had mulled it over some more and agreed to release Ozai in exchange for Izumi. The message proposed a meeting place to swap the honored guests.

As per usual, they were instructed to come alone with Ozai. This time, they traveled to a privately owned dock and waited on the pier. 

Zuko was pacing to-and-fro and the clack of his boots against the wood only added to the air of anxiety. He pointed one accusatory finger at their father, “So help me if you’re lying to me. Aang might have spared your life but I will not hesitate to end it.”

Ozai let out an unflattering laugh.

“Shut up, they’re here,” Azula nodded towards a boat on the horizon.

As it drew nearer to the dock, Azula could see a short girl with a black topknot much like her own. Her hands were bound behind her back and a roll of parchment was sticking out of her sash. Azula’s eyes narrowed when she noticed Izumi was gagged again. However, she seemed fine besides just being spooked. Perhaps her father had kept her word and no harm was done to her.

“Alright kiddos, hand him over and you can have your precious baby back,” Kira stepped onto the dock with two burly men trailing behind her. Izumi attempted muffled cries when she saw her dad and aunt.

“Be quiet, brat,” Kira hissed.

Zuko hefted Ozai along, “We’re here for a fair trade, hand her over and we can all walk away from this.”

The two parties drew nearer to each other and Azula felt the nerves in her stomach swirl; something was off. Her eyes swept the other ships that were supposedly empty, but it was much too early in the day for fishing vessels to have come in for the night.

As if on cue, Izumi wiggled the gag out of her mouth and screamed that they were walking into a trap. More loyalists emerged from the ships with weapons drawn and fists at the ready. 

Working in tandem, the royal siblings fought off the attackers with a series of kicks, jabs, and fireballs. Out of the corner of her eye, Azula noticed Kira trying to make off with Izumi in the boat she had arrived on. 

“Go! I can handle this,” Zuko yelled.

A sailboat without sails can’t get too far, she thought. Lightning surged around her finger tips causing any oncoming attackers to pause in her wake, but they were not her intended target. The lightning let loose and like an arrow in the hands of a master archer, tore through the sails rendering the boat motionless. 

Azula sprinted off the end of the pier and used two fire jetstreams to propel herself onto the boat. Rolling onto the deck, she made quick work of the crew and singled out Kira.

“Not so fast, ‘Aunt ‘Zula,’” Kira held Izumi in a headlock with a knife to her throat.

The sight alone was enough to make Azula see red.

“Aunty ‘Zula, I’m scared,” tears welled up in the young girl’s eyes and Azula lowered her fists at once.

“Be brave, little one, I’ll get you out of this.”

Azula and Kira circled each other on the deck as she did her best to calm down the crying child.

Once she was convinced Izumi could see through her blurry vision, Azula called out to her niece, “Have you been practicing your hot squats?” 

The girl stared blankly at her and Azula made sure to be deliberate about her movements, she made the slightest motion with her foot, “Have you been practicing your _hot squats_?” 

Izumi’s eyes grew wide and before Kira had time to react, the little girl had stomped on her toes and fallen into a deep squat allowing Azula to strike a blow of righteous fury into the kidnapper which collapsed with an audible thud.

The little girl screamed and ran into Azula’s arms, telling from the wetness on her front, the girl was crying again. She rocked her slowly, “I knew you could do it, you are so brave.”

“I was so scared and I saw that ugly man hit you on the head, and I thought you weren’t coming back, and, and, and…” 

“Shhh, it’s okay, little one, I’ve got you.”

She picked up her niece and returned them to the pier that was now covered in burn marks. Zuko was securing the last of the assailants with rope and fishing nets when he heard the most delightful little voice in his life.

“Izumi! My sweet little pumpkin!” Zuko twirled her around in the air a few times earning some giggles from the dizzy Princess.

He turned to Azula, eyes full of pride, “You did it, you rescued her.”

“Was there any doubt, Zuzu?”

Izumi snickered and poked her dad, “Zuzu!”

He lifted her up to eye level, feigning the most authoritative voice he could, “Not you, too.”

It seemed like one big family reunion save for the fact that Ozai was nowhere to be found. He had slipped off amidst the chaos and Azula grit her teeth, this was his master plan all along. He didn’t care who he escaped with, just that he had escaped.

The trip back to the Capital was filled with lots of hugs and lots of tears.

When the three of them walked through the palace gates, they were greeted with cheers of celebration and a joyful Mai happy to see her daughter home again. If not for the fact that someone needed to preside over the royal duties, she would have gladly thrust a knife through anyone that dared lay a hand on Izumi’s head.

Caught up in the moment, Azula remembered the other end of the deal and fished the parchment out of Izumi’s sash. Shaky hands unrolled the paper and sure enough, her father had kept his word. In small black letters, one word was written in the center: Hira’a.

“What does it say, Aunty?” Izumi looked up at her hero.

The girl’s little voice kept Azula from burning the note on the spot, “It’s just boring adult things, my dear.”

She pouted at her, for being so young, she sure was sharp.

“I promise, little one, it’s nothing for you to worry about. I’m just glad you’re safe,” Azula pressed a kiss to her temple.

Mai tucked the Princess in for an early bedtime and she was overjoyed to sleep in her own comfy bed once again. Once content that her little angel was soundly asleep, Mai joined the others in Zuko’s private office. He was examining the map on the wall thinking of all the places his father might have run off too as Ty Lee checked a list of suspected supporters gained from the imprisoned bandits. 

Azula, however, was skulking by the fireplace clutching something in her hands. She flipped the note earnestly in her hands and entertained the idea of tossing it into the fire and being rid of that set of problems.

Ty Lee motioned for Mai to take her place over the paperwork and slid off to speak with Azula, “That’s it, isn’t it?”

A blank stare aimed at the crackling fire and a small nod were the only things that indicated she had heard her, “I think he was finally honest for once in his life.”

She squeezed Azula’s arm, “You know what to do.”

Pushing down her anxieties felt like trying to stuff all of Ty Lee’s belongings in a much too small travel bag, but Azula swallowed her uncertainties and strode over to Zuko’s desk. 

“We can put the search for father on hold if you’d rather,” she held the note out for him to take, “find someone else.”

It was up to Zuko now, whether or not he decided to pursue their long lost mother; but Azula quite simply had had a long day and wished to retire for the evening. Ty Lee accompanied her to their room but not without stopping by Izumi’s room.

Azula cracked the door slightly, making sure that nothing was out of place. Ty Lee replaced her at the doorway as Azula knelt beside the girl’s bed. The sleeping Princess was clutching her stuffed dragon toy and her breaths were even, it was enough to make Azula’s own heartbeat calm down.

For a brief moment, she wondered how many times Ursa sat over Zuko like this and how many times more she avoided Azula’s own room. Unlike herself though, this little girl had both a mother and father who loved her and two aunts who would go to the ends of the earth for her. Afterall, she was the gem of the Fire Nation and not for a moment could Azula be jealous that that was not her place in the public eye anymore. 

Azula stroked Izumi’s cheek; no, she could never envy her niece’s loving upbringing. With every fiber in her body, Azula knew that this was what she deserved. To be loved by her family, to be adored rather than feared by her nation. 

And in that moment, Azula finally understood a mother’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> Protective Aunty Z has been floating around in my brain for several days and this really turned out much longer than originally intended. I really dislike the Avatar comics' treatment of Azula so I hope this is a fun new spin on the post canon world :))


End file.
